Saboteur
Introduction The Saboteur is a GLA sapper infantry unit specialized in infiltrating and disabling enemy buildings. He serves under Generals Rodall Juhziz and Mohmar "Deathstrike". Overview This expert in sabotage can infiltrate your enemy's base and temporarily disable his/her buildings. He is very helpful if you wish to disrupt your enemy's economy and/or unit production, to cut off his/her electricity income, to increase his/her General's Powers countdown timer and/or to reset his/her super weapon's. He remains stealthed all the time and can sneak into structures unnoticed. You may even sneak in several Saboteurs in the enemy base and still would perform well, provided they don't get spotted of course. But you need to be aware that the Saboteur is an unarmed unit and if he does get spotted by stealth detectors, he has practically no chance to make it out alive for he is too slow to escape enemy fire (there is a biker version of him who is faster and slightly more durable, thus increasing his survivability) so scout the area before you send a Saboteur to your enemy's base otherwise he will be of no use to you. Another drawback is that in order to train Saboteurs, you will need to reach Rank 3 and build a Palace. The enemy would have a very well defended base at this point so you will need to use caution and find weak spots that the Saboteur can exploit. Last but not least, once he enters an enemy building, he won't leave it and will be definitely lost (it is assumed that he will be either captured or executed) so prioritize your targets, don't use Saboteurs against irrelevant structures. NOTE: There is a Biker version of the Saboteur in Juhziz's arsenal. Abilities * Entering a power plant turns off power for 30 seconds. * Entering a Supply Drop Zone steals $800 from the enemy. * Entering a Supply Center steals $1000 from the enemy. * Entering a War Factory or a Barracks paralyzes production for 1 minute. * Entering a super weapon resets its countdown timer. * Entering a Command Center increases countdown timer for all enemy General's Powers. Assessment Pros: * Stealthed all the time. * Can sneak into an enemy base unnoticed. * Can temporarily disable some buildings. * Can steal cash from enemy supply depots. * Can disrupt the enemy's GP or super weapon's countdown timer. Cons: * Mid-late game unit. * Slow (unless he is on a motorbike). * Unarmed and unable to defend himself. * Low durability and no chance to survive if detected (unless he is on a motorbike). * Cannot infiltrate all buildings, especially not a defensive structure. * Lost once he has infiltrated an enemy structure. Quotes (In English) The Saboteur reprises his vanilla Zero Hour quotes. When Created * You have my services. When Selected * I have learned their ways. * Their systems lay open to me. * Saboteur. * Tell me your plan. When Ordered to Move * Yes, a better way. * This way is good. * I go unseen. * As we have discussed. * Of course. When Ordered to Sabotage an Enemy Building * I'll shut them down! * Their security has faults! * I know the way in! * Our plan will succeed! * They will suspect nothing! When Wounded * My mission is in jeopardy! * I've been discovered! * They have found me! * This was not the plan! Trivia * ''Saboteur ''is a French word that describes someone who commits an act of destruction or interference intended to weaken an opponent. In the GLA Saboteur's case, that would be about interference. Category:GLA Arsenals Category:GLA Infantry Category:Support Infantry Category:Spy